1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a money exchanging machine capable of automatically exchanging nations' currencies for a nation without clerical supervision when people enter or leave of the nation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Overseas travelers and visitors from foreign countries have been increasing more and more these days. These travelers and visitors need to exchange their currencies when they enter or leave the nation. This currency exchange is available at banks in the airport and hotels. Money exchanging services at the front of these banks and hotels include calculating various sums of money to be exchanged according to every day's exchange rates, paying money according to the complicated combinations of the kinds of currency and the desired denominations. Systems may be. These are extremely troublesome.
The inventor of the present invention discloses in his Japanese Patent Publication Sho 60/14389, for example, a money exchanging machine capable of automatically exchanging nations' currencies when operated by the users, thus saving attendants and preventing mistakes.
The above-mentioned money exchanging machine, however, is limited to exchanging "yen" for "dollar" or "dollar" for "yen". This machine therefore needs various devices in order to satisfy various needs of the users. Such a combination, however, results in a complicated apparatus which cannot be easily operated by the users.
When the machine is designed to have both functions of exchanging "yen" for "dollar" and "dollar" for "yen", it needs units for receiving and paying "Yen", and units for receiving and paying "dollar". The resulting apparatus is expensive and complicated in construction.